


Centerfold

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Blowing off steam after a tense dinner Billy finds something he never expected in his skin mag





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine. Non canon. This is my first fanfiction. Was inspired by the song Centerfold by The J. Geils Band.

Billy sighed deeply as the door to his hotel room shut. He was proud he had managed to make it through Max’s rehearsal dinner without punching Neil. He had spent the entire night pressing all of Billy’s buttons but Billy had managed to brush each comment off. He knew he had already won. He was out from under Neil’s thumb, he lived back in California and he was living his life out and proud. That last one alone was enough to keep him level headed. 

Now that he was back in his room he needed to blow off some steam. He went to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and set about changing out of his suit. He figured he was in for the night so he opted to just stay in his boxers. He flipped through the channels while he nursed his beer, realizing there was nothing on that piqued his interest. As he switched off the channels he remembered he had his mail with him. He had run into the mail guy as he was on his way out of his building and just grabbed it and put it in his bag, he was pretty sure he had a couple of magazines. And as luck would have it, one of them was his favorite skin mag. 

He pulled the plastic wrapping off and got settled back on his bed. He had grabbed the bottle of cheap hotel lotion while he was up and was ready to see what this month had to offer him. He flipped through the pages waiting for one of the pretty boys to catch his eye, when suddenly he choked and spit out his beer. There in the middle of the magazine, a pair of brown eyes he’d know anywhere stared back at him. Billy felt his blood go cold and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. No way was his Pretty Boy, Steve Harrington in this magazine.

He and Steve hadn’t spoken in a few years, they weren’t friends but had been able to be civil. Billy had managed to keep his emotions in check, especially after he’d come to terms with his sexuality. He finally let himself acknowledge his attraction to Steve, eventually developing a small crush on his sister’s sweet, soft spoken babysitter. Last Billy had heard Steve was working for his dad in Indianapolis, but there was no mistaking that the boy in the picture was Steve.

Billy put his beer down and picked up the magazine. He knew there would be more than just the centerfold picture and he wanted to see the rest of the set. They had painted him to be the jock next door. A picture of him from behind in nothing but a jock strap, one of him straddling a weight bench, gym shorts clinging to his sweaty body. One of him in the showers, how that brought memories for Billy. Then of course there was the centerfold. He was spread out on the bench in front of the lockers, legs spread wide, pink lips slightly parted. One hand toyed with his nipple while the other cupped his beautiful, thick cock. Even in this lewd pose, his face and eyes still held the sweet innocence Billy remembered. 

He felt himself flushing at the sight and propped the magazine up on the bedside table. He poured some of the lotion out onto his hand and wrapped it around his cock, he stared at the picture as he stroked slowly, every fantasy he had flooding his brain. The locker room setting being the place many of his fantasies had taken place, he thought of pushing steve back on that bench, kissing his full lips as he prepped him. He could hear the soft sighs his pretty boy would make, he’d moan and whimper as Billy opened him up. He could imagine the gasp Steve would make as he pushed into his body, he could almost feel the way his legs would wrap around him. He thought of how Steve’s head would fall back as he reached down to jerk him in time with the thrusts. Billy had heard Steve panting during gym class and practice after a particularly hard work out. He could hear the sound now, as Billy reached his climax he imagined he could hear a softly moaned “Billy” 

Billy lay there catching his breath, thinking about the pretty boy. He wondered what had led him to that magazine. He got up and brushed himself off, then finished the rest of his beer. As he settle in to bed and begin to drift off his eyes popped open remembering what Max told Lucas

“Steve’s flight got delayed so he’s gonna miss the rehearsal, but he’ll be here in the morning.”


End file.
